The Story Of My Life
by YouWereOnlyWaiting
Summary: Blaine Anderson is as bad as it gets. Every time he walks in the door, troubles coming. Blaine Anderson preys on the innocent, so what happens when poor Kurt Hummel walks into the deep waters of McKinley High? Badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So here we are with my bad boy fic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, nor does this story have anything to do with One Direction.**

**Warning: Language, Inappropriate comments**

* * *

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain..._

_-One Direction_

"So, did you get a taste of Berry yet?" Blaine asked Puck from a no smoking area behind McKinley High, cigarette in hand.

Puck laughed. "And what makes you think I want that?"

"I don't know, maybe by the way you were eye fucking her in chemistry." Blaine smirked.

"Whatever." Puck said with a roll of his eyes.

"Anyway, how bout you? I know for a fact that you were drooling over that one boy." Puck said as he leaned back against the wall.

Blaine thought for a moment, there were a lot of 'that one boy'. "Oh, you mean Justin. Yeah I got a piece of his ass."

"Impressed, I thought he was straight."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "They always come through." He then winked at Puck.

"Mhmm, I was suprised that I saw Evans blowing your dick the other day."

"That kids gay, he just doesn't know it yet. It's a shame he's wasting all that talent on Fabray." Blaine huffed.

"Speaking of Fabray-" Blaine began.

"She's fucking crazy and tried to get Shelby arrested so we could have the baby."

Blaine laughed. "Girl drama, that's what you get for not capping it."

"Fuck off Anderson. Like you would even know." Puck snapped.

"Oh trust me, I do." He then winked and walked off.

Blaine was a 'bad boy' you could say. Today was the second month of school and Blaine was already bored with all the freshmans. Usually he lived for the start of school because that just ment a lot of new frats to terrorize. But this year there was a mess up in the system. Everyone was straight. Even with Blaine's talent at getting guys with a wink of an eye and a flip of the hair he would admit it was a lot harder to convince a straight guy to sleep with him then a gay guy.

This was what most mornings were like for him, he got up and met Puck at the dumpster. They would usually talk about sex or something else of equal importance. They didn't do feelings. Puck was the second bad ass at the school and compared to Blaine, he was a wimp. You have to remember that Blaine was the one that keyed David Karofsky's car and then set it on fire. Last week. The little bastard always got away with it, people soon figured out that they should just stop messing with Blaine. They figured this one out probably day two of freshman year when two seniors called him fag and slushied him, they mysteriously went missing for two days. They later found the two boys naked and tied together in one of the porta potties near the back of the school, fag spray painted across their bodies.

The funny thing was that Blaine didn't really look like the stereotypical bad boy. He was currently wearing a light blue tight V-neck shirt with a matching beanie. The only thing that looked bad boyish was his ripped black skinny jeans and his black leather boots with spikes and buckles on them. Not to mention his piercings. Maybe he was bad boy looking...

He walked into the school and looked around.

"Lets see what we got here." He said to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

It was Kurt's first day of school at McKinley High School. Tuition at Dalton became to steep and he had to be put back into public school. He hated public school, the kids at public school hated him as well. If the pee balloons that got thrown at him as a goodbye gift were an indicator.

He slept and woke up about every hour, he couldn't sleep but he wanted to try so it could take him out of reality. He dreaded his alarm clock going off, when he saw the clock read five he attempted to savor those thirty minutes he had as long as possible. It wasn't long enough.

The noisy alarm started shouting its presence and Kurt reached over to hit the snooze but his hand met nothing. His clock had mysteriously found its way across the room. Dad. His dad probably knew he would be resistant to get up so he does the one thing Kurt hates. Having to get up out of his sleep. But then again, didn't everyone hate that?

He reluctantly got up and went around the hall to the bathroom. The light from the bathroom burning his eyes. He quickly showered and got ready. He chose his most flamboyant outfit to make an impression. His dad of course told him not to as he didn't want to draw to much attention to himself as he was already going to be by starting a month late. Kurt just shook his head and smiled, that was the plan.

So here he was sipping on coffee and eating some grapes. Him and his dad kind of just staring at each other in a comfortable silence.

"I could drive you to school." His dad Burt offered from behind his coffee cup.

Kurt almost laughed at that. _Yeah, just what I need, my daddy bringing me to school._

"I'll be fine." Kurt said and gave him a smile.

Burt just returned the smile. "Because you want to show off your car and don't want to be seen with your old man." He laughed and got up, heading upstairs.

Kurt didn't even try to argue it because he knew the man read his mind.

He grabbed his satchel and yelled a goodbye to his dad before vanishing in his car.

He drove to school with the radio playing quietly in the background.

"I like you, radio." Kurt talked to himself.

Well that's a bit sad, talking to inanimate objects.

"I need some friends." He murmured, knowing what he had said.

Once he got to school he entered the building. Here goes nothing.

"Hey beautiful." He heard a guy say, he must not me talking to me. Kurt thought.

So he kept walking. That is until the guy put his boot out and nearly tripped him.

The mysterious young man had a smirk on his face. "I said, hey beautiful. Don't they teach kids anything anymore? It's rude to ignore people when they talk to you."

Kurt was slightly put back by how up front this boy was. Or maybe it was because he was hot.

"Oh, right- hello." He said awkwardly mentally face palming himself.

"You gonna tell me your name, sweet cheeks?" The young man said with his hands in his pocket leaning against a locker.

Kurt blushed a bit. "Kurt Hummel. I must get going now-"

The boy stopped him, "Hey no, don't go all Alice in Wonderland on me."

Kurt examined him. "So let me guess, your the local bad boy?"

The boy chuckled a little and leaned in so close to his ear, his lips were practically touching it.

"I prefer Blaine, but I'll be anything you want me to be with you in jeans like those." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and walked away. He didn't look back once.

It took Kurt a minute to regain himself, he probably looked like an idiot. Standing in the middle of the hallway with a blush on his face.

After a minute he figured out that he was in public so he shook his head and walked to the principals office to get his schedule. But before he could get there something caught his eye.

**Glee Club Sign-Ups**

1. Rachel Berry (there was a star next to her name which was odd)

2. Mercedes Jones

3. Artie Abrams

4. Tina Cohen-Chang

5. Finn Hudson

6. Mike Chang

7. Quinn Fabray

8. Brittany S. Pierce

9. Santana Lopez

10. Sam Evans

Those were all the names on the list so far so Kurt quickly added his name to it and ran to the principles office. At Dalton the glee club was cool and won almost every year but Kurt could never get on it. There was a waiting list for God's sake!

As soon as Kurt was in the office he saw out of the corner of his eye Blaine and some other guy writing names on the sign up sheet. That's weird, they didn't look like people who would- wait, never mind. He saw that they were putting things like 'Penis' on there. Kurt rolled his eyes, some people never grow up.

"Have a seat Mr. Hummel." The Indian man said in his accent.

Kurt obeyed and took a seat.

"So here is your schedule and a map of the school." The principle said handing over the paper.

"Um, why is the choir room crossed out?" He asked curiously.

Principle Figgins (Kurt determined by looking at his name tag) then leaned in and began whispering.

"That's where the vampire lives." He said actually looking frightened.

Okay, _this schools fucked up. _

Kurt had to hold in a laugh as he backed out of the room. The bell would ring any minute now.

He quickly found his locker and put in the assigned combination. He opened the empty locker and looked at his schedule. First up, history. He grabbed his US History book and began going to the classroom. When he was almost there the bell rang, he quickly found his seat in the back.

His dad told him not to sit in the very back because then he wouldn't know what was going on so he sat in the row in front of the very back. That should do.

He sat in the class and stared up at the clock counting down the minutes until he got to get out. He had already learned about all this stuff at Dalton.

It was about ten minutes into the class (Kurt knew this for a fact) when the same guy walked in from earlier.

"Mr. Anderson, care to join us?" The teacher scolded as he walked in and she handed him a tarty slip.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Blaine rolled his eyes and sat down. Right behind Kurt.

He leaned forward in his chair and whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I was looking for you all over sweet cheeks, I was suprised to see you were in my class. I guess that wastes a whole tarty slip doesn't it?" He then smirked.

"Don't you have something better to do then harass me?" Kurt said tapping his pencil furiously on the table.

"You're right. My manners these days." He joked and did his worksheet in less then a minute.

Kurt was a bit suprised at how fast he did it. He was sure he had copied his work or gotten all the questions wrong. He then grabbed Blaine's paper and looked at the answers, they were all right. Even one that he stumbled on and knew was wrong was right.

Blaine smirked. "What? You expected me to be stupid?"

Kurt just realized that they were in a honors class after all.

"Yeah, kind of." Kurt replied putting his paper back on his desk.

Blaine put his feet through the hole in the back of Kurt's chair.

"My, my, my, your pretty hypocritical for the stereotypes your putting on right now." Blaine eyed his outfit. White skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a sweater.

Kurt noticed his gaze and pushed his feet out of his chair.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kurt feigned ignorance.

"That your gay." Blaine said aloud, smiling at the blush on Kurt's face.

Kurt looked around to see if anyone had heard. He wasn't ashamed and knew everyone probably knew by his looks but that would still be embarrassing.

Blaine noticed his looking around. "Aww, little Hummel isn't out of the closet yet?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I am. It'd be you I'm worried about."

Blaine laughed quietly. "Tell that to the hundreds of guys here I've face fucked."

Kurt's face went scarlet and he hid his face in his hands.

Blaine leaned over the table and pried his hands from his face.

"We got an innocent one here? That's a big turn on." He said nearly kissing him when the teacher called out.

"Would you like to share to the class what you were talking about?" The teacher asked from her desk.

"No-" Kurt began but Blaine got there to fast.

"Well if you insist, we were just talking about the number of guys I've fucked and I was imagining fucking him-" Blaine began from the back of the room, his feet propped up on the table.

Kurt wanted to hide in the corner. "Oh God."

The teacher looked taken back and many kids began laughing.

"Office Mr. Anderson!" She yelled a bit appalled.

"Aww, can't you just give me a detention now so I don't have to walk all the way down there? We all know what's going to happen." Blaine then began mimicking Princible Figgins voice. "Mr. Anderson, you need to not be inappropriate in this school, yada, yada, yada. I never do understand what he's saying."

A bunch of the kids in the class laughed and the teacher gave him a look and pointed towards the door.

Blaine hopped up and went out the door blowing Kurt a kiss

"See you later sweet cheeks." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how was it? I really didn't want to be to stereotypical with the bad boy thing.**

**Review! **

**See ya next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hello! I don't have a specific schedule for my updates but they will come. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my strange addiction to gay fanfiction!**

**Warning: Language, Inappropriate Comments**

* * *

Kurt's first day of school was still a bit hectic, he was currently lost in the second wing of the school trying to find his sixth period class. It would have been a lot easier if Principle Figgins hadn't crossed off every class the 'vampire' was in. The bell had rung two minutes ago! He really didn't need a tardy slip, especially on his first day. But then again, the teacher would understand... right?

"Hey, fag!" Someone shouted from behind him.

Kurt didn't turn around but instead kept walking. There was no point in acknowledging the existence of these fools.

"I'm talking to you!" The same voice yelled.

"Bye now." Kurt said and tried to find his classroom quickly, nearly running.

"Aww, looks like the fairy's scared of us! He should be." Kurt then heard a knuckle pop. Uh oh.

He turned around to sass them but was met by something cold and red. And boy did that sting.

"Welcome to McKinley." Another voice boomed.

Kurt just flipped them off and ran to the nearby bathroom.

"What the-?" He questioned from looking in the mirror, slushi.

Who throws slushies in people's faces?

The better question was how he was going to clean himself off as the two slushies had stained his beautiful outfit. His white jeans were now stained red and he would need to double his moisturizing routine tonight.

He put his face under the water and attempted to get the stinging from the slushi to dull from his eyes. He then heard a stall open and two boys stepped out. One being Blaine Anderson.

Upon seeing Kurt, the other boy just ran off.

Blaine came up to the sink and rinsed out his mouth with water.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Kurt groaned, putting together the pieces.

Blaine jumped. "Oh, Kurt! You scared me." He then saw the appearance of Kurt. "What bastards did it?"

The boys eyes then strangely darkened.

Kurt was frightened by the change in color. "Uh, I don't know."

"What did they look like?" Blaine kept on. Wait, did Blaine _care?_ No, it was probably just an excuse to beat someone up.

"Wait, why do you even care?" Kurt asked.

That one didn't really stumble him. "Because people used to do that to me and I know it hurts like a bitch."

Kurt almost smiled. Almost.

"They were wearing Letterman jack-" Before he could even finish his sentence Blaine spoke.

"Karofsky and Azmio." He stated. "I'm assuming they called you fag or fairy too?"

Kurt just nodded his head.

"That's what I thought, well they'll probably be on the front page of the McKinley News Paper next week." Blaine's eyes then got more green as if he was thinking of what he was going to do.

"Anyways... do you need some clothes?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was stunned by the question but didn't hesitate to answer. "Please."

Blaine's smirk returned again. "That would be one blow job-"

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. Damn, he wish he could just wipe that obnoxious yet adorable (wait what?) smirk off his face.

"I'm just kidding babe." Blaine winked and went out to find his locker which was across the school.

Dammit, Kurt thought. This is going to be a long way which means more talking!

"So Hummel, where do you come from?" Blaine asked about two minutes into the walk.

Kurt wasn't ready to share his story so he simply replied, "Where do you come from?"

"I was assuming all babies came from vaginas but I could be wrong. Anyway, I asked where you came from, not me. School?" Blaine questioned.

"Dalton." Kurt simply replied.

"Dalton? Isn't that the private school?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah."

"Why leave? I mean, the first day here you got red dye 6 chucked in your face." The bad boy kept asking more questions.

"Why do you care?" Kurt snapped.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender. "You couldn't afford that dip shit of a school, could you?"

Kurt pauses for a moment. "How do you know?"

"Oh, so I was right? I'm good at reading emotions and shit, right next to knowing the size of one's cock-"

"Okay! I've heard enough. We're here anyways." Kurt stopped at Blaine's locker.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Blaine stops and a smirk appears on his face. "Did you... watch me?"

"Just shut up!" Kurt said and his face went scarlet.

"Now Kurt, those aren't very nice words to say to people, especially because-" Blaine began but was cut off.

"Holy crap, you have a tongue piercing?" Kurt asked randomly as he noticed the stud in Blaine's tongue.

Blaine stuck his tongue out. "Oh, you like that? I got things in other places if you want to see." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows again and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'd rather not, but thanks for the offer." Kurt really wanted to know what these other things were but didn't dare ask.

"Here Hummel. It's just plain so you can dazzle the shit up, I don't need it back." Blaine said, shutting his locker and tossing the plain black t-shirt to Kurt.

"Thanks but I really should give it back." Kurt reasoned.

Blaine then looked at Kurt expectantly.

"You gonna change your shirt or what?" Blaine said and you could hear the duh in his voice.

"Oh, right. I'll just go to the bathroom. Thanks Blaine, this was very nice." He then motioned to the shirt and walked off.

As soon as Kurt was out of sight Blaine sighed. No Kurt chest action a today. But if he played his cards right, maybe got on Kurt's good side, he would have the boy writhing beneath him soon enough.

* * *

Glee was next. Kurt had to audition in front of the warm faces of the members

He walked through the door and saw girls arguing and a teacher trying to break it up.

"That's not fair! I should get the solo because- Mr. Schue, who's this?" A Jewish girl said turning all attention to a tentative Kurt in the doorway.

"Hello," Kurt sad quietly with a little wave.

"Oh, sorry, this is Kurt Hummel. He will be auditioning for the New Directions today." Mr. Shue said happily, grabbing Kurt and pulling him to the center of the room.

There was a mix of reactions, some people groaning, some people smiling, some people looking asleep.

"So Kurt, can you tell us about yourself before you audition?" Mr. Schue asked nicely. He went to sit on a stool to give Kurt the floor.

"Well, I'm Kurt Hummel... obviously. Um- I came from Dalton and transferred here. I wanted to be on the Warblers but a lot of people auditioned, so... yeah." Kurt stuttered.

"You gay, Lady Hummel?" A Latina girl asked rudely.

Kurt didn't know how to respond but instead shot her a bitch glare.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue scolded. Santana put her arms up in surrender.

"Uh- yes, I am." Kurt responded to her rude question.

"Called it." He heard a boy whisper to another.

"No big deal Evan's! With the way Anderson was all over him this morning. Not to mention those jeans, he looks like he should be on the cover of vogue." Santana said rather loudly.

Sam Evan's flinch at the name Anderson was rather noticeable.

"Oh you didn't Sam-"

Kurt coughed to tell them he could hear them.

"Excuse their rude behavior, I'm Rachel Berry." The Jewish girl stood and held her hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt shook her hand. "It's fine, I'm sure you already know my name." Kurt tried to joke.

"Yes, now I just wanted to let you know that I get the most solos here so it can be fun to support the group by swaying in the background-" Rachel began and Kurt immediately knew he disliked her.

"Rachel, stop. We try to all get a fair share of solos around here but they mostly go to Rachel because Mr. Schue doesn't want her to cry." A black young lady interrupted.

"Mercedes, your scaring him. Just let him be." A blond girl in a cheerleading uniform said.

"Fine, Quinn." Mercedes sighed.

"Have a seat Kurt," Mr. Schue told him and then turned to his white board. He wrote down in big letters **Sectionals**. "Sectionals! We have about a month left to prepare and we don't even have our set list chosen. So today we will be deciding the songs to sing, Rachel and Finn with get a duet and we already decided that Santana will get a solo instead of Rachel this time." Rachel sighed dramatically from her seat in the back corner.

"Anybody have ideas?" The teacher asked.

A bunch of people began shouting out things like 'that new Ke$ha song' or 'Britney Spears'. Kurt just sat quietly in the corner. Of course he had many suggestions but he didn't want to blow it on his first day.

Mr. Schue silenced them. "Journey it is!" He said excitedly. Many kids groaned.

Kurt didn't mention the fact he never really auditioned. They must be desperate.

* * *

From under the bleachers Blaine sat alone, eye's closed but not asleep. He was on the old raggity couch Quinn had bargained with Coach Sylvester to put there in exchange for her help with one of her many projects to ruin Mr. Schuester's life. These days were during her skank days, the days when her and Blaine used to be actual friends. That is until she went of to join that little singing group.

Blaine's eyebrow stud sparkled in the September sun. This was a place to relax, get away from reality. In freshman year he would just come out here and sit, he sometimes stayed there the night rather then going home to his bastard father and sorry excuse of a mother. That's why he had clothes in his locker, incase he didn't want to go home. He used to have things to come home to besides his crack head parents...

"Anderson, is that you?" He heard a female voice saying, startling him from his peaceful sulk.

"Quinn! You scared the shit out of me- what are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he regained himself.

Quinn's face looked nervous for a moment so it must not be good, Quinn was usually up front with everything. "Look, I know we were friends and I know you probably hate me now for ditching you-"

Blaine snorted. "No shit. Now cut to the chase. Money, cigars, drugs?"

Quinn shook her head a silent no. "You should join Glee Club."

Blaine laughed at that one. Him? Join Glee Club? He hadn't sung since he was six and doesn't have the tolerance to hang out with people that's lives were twenty times better than his and whose parents actually gave a fuck what he did in life. All they wanted to do was buy him a condom machine and smoke weed with him.

"Glee Club? Are you high?" Blaine looked at her as if she had just asked him to cut off his foot.

Quinn sat down on the ratty couch cusion beside him. "Come on, it will give you a chance to turn your life around and-"

"Just because you know a bit about my life, doesn't mean you get to decide what I should do with it, Fabray!" Blaine yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know enough to know I took you in when your parents dumped your sorry ass,"

Blaine sighed and sunk back into the couch.

"Just think about it." Quinn said and got up. She grabbed her bag and began to walk away.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Blaine yelled to her sincerely and she nodded.

Blaine then popped his knuckles and went back to staring at the sky through closed lids. Mmhmm, peaceful. He grabbed a cigar from his pocket and lit it, placing it in between his lips. No fucking way.

He got up and headed to his motorcycle, (yes he knew it was a bit of a cliché but who gives a shit) and was just about to get on when he saw that Hummel kid again. He smirked, prey was ahead.

The boy seemed to be having trouble getting into his car and looked frustrated. Blaine approached him.

"What's wrong, sweet cheeks?"

Kurt nearly jumped a mile. "Oh my God!"

Blaine's smirk grew even bigger. "Still didn't answer my question."

"First thing, don't _ever _call me 'sweet cheeks' again. Second, none of your business so why don't you just go back to your bike and drive away." He said still frustrated with his car. He seemed to be trying to get in.

Blaine laughed. "You're locked out of your car." He stated simply.

Kurt didn't answer but sighed instead.

"Here, move." Blaine urged.

Kurt looked at him incredulously, "You expect me to let you touch my car? How do I know you won't try to steal it?"

"It's sad how you think so low of me, I'm truly offended." He joked and put a hand over his heart. "Seriously, move for a sec unless you want to be out here all day."

Kurt reluctantly agreed.

Blaine looked around the parking lot to find something that would help.

Kurt looked angry and confused when he picked up an old tennis ball and some sort of metal piece. He jabbed the metal into the tennis ball.

"That doesn't work." Kurt said surely and crossed his arms.

Blaine snorted. "Watch me." He then pushed the tennis ball device into the key hole of the car and the lock popped up.

Kurt was amazed and stood there with his mouth open. Blaine dropped the ball and opened the car door.

"Your carriage awaits." Blaine said and backed away from the car.

Kurt leaned over the passenger seat to grab his keys from the drivers seat and heard Blaine whistle.

"I thought you had a pretty face but wait'll you get a good look at this."

Kurt quickly hopped out and shut the door. "Pervert."

"Not in a million years; just a knows what he likes kind of guy." Blaine leaned in very close to Kurt. "Besides, I'm sure you're loving the attention I'm giving you. You probably haven't even kissed anyone." Blaine whispered the words in Kurt's ear and it tickled a good kind of tickle.

Kurt pushed him away after a second and walked towards the drivers side of the car. "Thanks."

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt get in his car and drive away.

He would be getting a piece of that whether it killed him or not.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story will eventually lead up to plot and some angst. For now, I'm introducing characters. Please continue reading and review!**

**Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I don't really get why everyone makes Blaine's middle name Devon and his dad's name that typically, but I'm doing it!**

**I'm so sorry for the very late update and I know being busy is a terrible excuse but it's true! I graduated from high school this year so I was busy my last couple months of school when I started this story. I am honestly not proud of this chapter but I hope you enjoy, it's just a filler and some character introduction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own its characters.**

**Warning: Inappropriate Comments, Language, drug reference, homophobic slurs**

* * *

_Home at last. _Kurt enthusiastically dropped his satchel at the front door and headed for his room. His dad, Burt, stopped him before he made it though, he took his enthusiasm of being home as one meaning that he was fitting in well at school. _Ha, yeah right. _

"Slow down tiger, how was your first day?" He asked extending an arm so he couldn't get by.

"Fine." Kurt answered as if he was a machine.

Burt gave him a look. "Could you be a bit more specific? And- is that blood in your hair!?" He asked frantically grabbing a piece of his hair that was clumped with red dye from the slushy.

"Oh, no! Red dye number five actually." Kurt said the last part under his breath.

"And may I ask what it is?" Burt studied him questionably.

Kurt huffed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one. Him and his dad were always completely honest with each other, they're all each other had after all.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I got a slushy thrown at me." Kurt looked down at his feet.

"Wha- is that like code for something?"

Kurt sighed, "No, an actual slushy was thrown on me. Like the one with ice in it."

He seemed to finally understand what he was saying. "Are they giving you a hard time? I knew I should have just came up with the money to send you to private school, I don't want a repeat of last year. I can't-"

"Dad, stop. You're rambling, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I really would like to go to my room and work on some homework."

His dad gave him a nod and put his arm down, Kurt thankfully passed by him and went up the stairs swiftly.

"I expect you to join me for dinner!" Burt then turned away and went back to the living room.

He removed his signature baseball cap and rubbed his head. "Elizabeth, what am I going to do with this child?"

* * *

Blaine parked his motorcycle outside of his 'house' and got ready for the sight of his (most likely) drunk father sitting in his own piss and his mom high somewhere.

He never felt the urge to call it a home. Because it wasn't. No, this was a prison. He always had to use air quotes while saying the word, it felt funny on his tongue. And it's funny because it wasn't always like this, not really. He had the 'normal' family up until he was thirteen. The stay at home mom who waited for you on the front porch to come home and tell you all about your day, the hard-working father who came home and swung you around a bit and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek... that was four years ago. Most people would be asking, "what went wrong?" well if he recalls it right, his father lost his job. Devon Anderson was the CEO of a major law company before he made a few (gambling) mistakes and ruined his career and his family's life. Now they're living off of Devon's parents inherits. Of course they had to down grade from their perfect two-story five bedroom house. Such a big house for such a small family. Well, now they live in a one-story two bedroom 'house' with the shower that gets cold when you flush the toilet and dry walls. The perfect house for the perfect family.

Blaine avoided coming home as much as possible but somebody had to check if his parents hadn't drunk themselves into a coma or died of an overdose yet. He just had to grab his guitar and his work clothes and check on his parents quickly.

He opened the unlocked door and stepped in. A strong smell hitting his nose.

"Dammit, dad!" He went into the kitchen and sure enough, his dad was sleeping sitting in a bar stool. His body was hunched over the counter, face down, bottle of brandy in hand, piss on floor. A beautiful site.

Blaine cleaned up the urine quickly and poured a bucket of cold water and threw it on his dad.

"Wha- Blaine!" He yelled obviously irritated.

"Congratulations, you wet yourself again! Where's mom?" He asked, grabbing a granola bar.

"Little faggot." He said.

Blaine huffed. "Fine, I won't clean up your shit next time and let your ass wrought in it."

The empty bottle of brandy was thrown at him and he dodged it easily. He found his mom sitting on the back porch.

His mother, Melissa, was sitting just staring into the distance. Her eyes had red rings on them and were purple and baggy underneath from lack of sleep. Her nose was red and it was obvious she had cried, she was huddled up.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Blaine asked, taking tentative steps towards her. He didn't like her like this, it scared him and it took a lot to scare Blaine.

Her face was still staring straight ahead, her eyes not even blinking as she answered. "Blaine, have you ever wondered where everything went? I had the perfect husband, the perfect son, the perfect life..." She trailed off and her voice got choked.

"Mom... did you take your pills this morning?" He asked carefully. His mom needed to take depression pills or she got like this. Even if she usually did abuse them.

Suddenly she popped up and stood up tall to Blaine. He was of course, taller than his small, Philippino mother but the way she looked was threatening.

She raised a finger to him and poked him in the chest. "You think you're better than me?!" She accused.

Blaine held his hands up in surrender and was prepared to leave. He really didn't want to fight with his mother.

"I'm gonna g-" Blaine began.

"No! You are not better than me! You are just some troubled, queer, teenager so don't you dare walk around my house and tell me that I need pills! You need pills!" She yelled.

Blaine then ran back to his room quickly and grabbed his old guitar which was in a case and grabbed his duffel bag.

He ran out the front door and put the guitar case on his back and put the duffel bag around his chest and shoulder. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove away, his mother and father both slurring cuss words at him and a bottle being thrown his way.

He smirked, wasn't he popular today?

* * *

Wesley Montgomery awaited for Blaine to come to work his shift. He was once again late for his shift and fuck if he was going to cover for him again.

A little girl was giving him a death stare with her little guitar in hand. She was waiting for Blaine to come to give her the weekly scheduled practice her parents paid for.

"I can give you the lessons-" Wes tried, his pierced eyebrow raising in question.

"No! I want Blaine, Blaine only!" She stomped her little feet on the floor and Wes raised his hands in surrender.

"Oka-aayy." He drew out and took some steps back. Girls were scary, and Wes would swear to whatever the fuck watched over him that they could smell his fear. Blaine better hurry his ass up.

Blaine ran into the room with his guitar in hand and still pulling his 'Montgomery Music' shirt down as if he had just changed.

"Blaine!" The little girl squealed and ran to him to hug him.

"Hi Sophie! Sorry I was late." He apologised and hugged her. "So, have you been practicing?"

"Yes!" She replied excitedly.

"Good, now wait back in the practice room and I will be back there in a minute. Practice your E major scale." Blaine said and she gathered up her red guitar case with little red ladybugs stickers on it and skipped back to the room.

"My dad's pissed with you." Wes said.

Blaine sighed and went behind the counter to grab some things.

"I was only a few minutes late, I'm sure he'll be fine." Blaine replied and the soft strum of a guitar was heard in the distance.

"You're lucky he likes you or you would be out a job."

"Okay Wesley." Blaine smirked and ran back to the room.

Wes had been Blaine's friend since he was about seven. He had many piercings and no tattoo's, he never liked them too much but he loved piercings and usually pierced himself or Blaine. His dad owns the music shop they work at and they're pretty close.

He had Blaine's back through everything, and Blaine had some pretty bad days. It wasn't like they had sleepover's and braided each other's hair and watched 'Twilight' together sort of friendship, they just knew when the other was hurting.

And to clarify, Wes isn't gay, he's just not very subtle with his sexuality if that made any sense. He wasn't afraid to talk about Blaine's sexuality and maybe had kissed him once at a party that involved lots of beer.

Blaine was on the rocks lately, not only had he been involved with some pretty nasty things, but he was starting to not act like 'Blaine' anymore. Which had him thinking...

The bell indicating someone had walked through the door sounded.

Wes shook his head to clear himself of thoughts as a boy with a broken instrument walked in. He couldn't keep worrying about Blaine, he had a tuba to fix.

* * *

The next day of school was positively hell for Kurt. Not only had he had to deal with douche bullies, but he also had to deal with a certain someone kicking at the back of his seat like you might see a child do on a plane. He tried to ignore it, he really did.

_"Don't give into that pestering, obnoxious, rude, immature boy!" _He reminded himself repeatedly.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked (still kicking his chair!) as innocently as possible with that stupid, pretty smirk.

Kurt simply flipped him off like he had always done. Kurt would admit that if he didn't find Blaine annoying and obnoxious, he might be a _tiny _bit attractive. But of course he would never say that to Blaine's face. God, the satisfaction on the façade of a bad boys face would be impossible not to notice.

Kurt had already been thrown in the dumpster and he was about an inch close to kicking Blaine in the balls.

Kurt whipped around and whispered as harshly as he could, "Kick my chair one more time and I will kick your balls so hard you won't be able to produce babies!"

Blaine looked stunned but quickly maintained his façade. He put his feet down and looked at Kurt.

"Ooh, put your claws away Hummel. I was only kidding." He raised his hands in surrender.

Kurt contemplated the urge to hiss but decided not to and got back to work.

The bell rang and Kurt got up, Blaine following.

"Hey, wait up Kurt! How about you, me, bleachers at lunch?"

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me? I don't really want anything to do with you and this act you have."

"I don't know what 'act' you're referring to, but whatever." He lied smoothly. "And you said you 'don't really' which means there's still a chance?" He said hopefully.

Kurt turned around, books from the previous class in hand.

"Get yourself together, and then maybe we can talk." He called back, leaving Blaine thinking.

Damn his sass.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter with be more exciting. I might use some of your idea's! **

**Be sure to share your thoughts and I'll see you next time! **


End file.
